Fifty Shades Conflated
by slittare
Summary: Based partway through the final book, Fifty Shades Freed - Christian and Ana have moved away from Escala into their new house. They haven't yet had Teddy, watch as his is born and their lives unfold, plenty of drama and plot twists to come - swaps pov, but mostly Christian. Instant smut warning, appears from the very start
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I am going to try my hand at a fifty shades fanfic. It's a little ironic though, technically these are fanfics or a fanfic. But that's okay – I adore Christian and Ana, so Ima do this. I may be inconsistent with updates – I will try my best to be as regular as possible, but I am in year 12 and I have another fanfiction (pretty little liars, encase you want to check it out). So this will be only my second even fanfiction, so try keeping that in mind that I might not be the best at this, but any constructive criticism or comments are welcome! Or just review – 'cause everyone loves those! Also as to the name – Conflate means to blend together – and that's what this is going to be about. First chapter is a little short, the others will be a bit longer. **

**(**_**Christians pov**_**)**

I pulled Ana roughly towards me – placing her on her side, shifting behind her almost as though I was going to spoon her. She arched her back and turned her hips in such a way that I had perfect access. _Mmm, yes_. As I yanked her outside leg up and over mine, I penetrated her from my position behind. We had been going at this for hours, and still I had not finished.

It was a type of game that we had started playing with each other recently. We could see how long we could last, ether before I came or she passed out. So far, Ana had not once passed out even though numerous times it was such a close call.

As I thrusted in and out of her, the room was filled with sweet, torturous moans elicited from deep within her. I would never grow out of my Ana, my wife, my more. Never once has she bored me. Instead the mix of her submissive or feisty nature, and all shades between, aided in continually surprising me. We had already experimented so much – but there was still plenty of adventures left for the two of us to have in bed. _Haha, and out as well._

_Mmmpphh, _I knew I was close, the firm hold her walls had gripped me in was proving to be that bit too much. Snaking my hand up her shoulder blade and around her neck, I gripped her throat slighting. It wasn't enough to stop her breathing, or really affect it much. But it was just enough so I could bend her head back slightly, my mouth lining up perfectly with her ear. Biting her neck slightly, I smirked to myself as an almost animal growl escaped her.

"Make yourself come for me Ana, then I'll finished," I whispered into her ear as I reached for her hand and drew it down her stomach. When her hand had reached the destination, I released my grip - only to grab her wrist with some pressure, ensuring that she didn't have the option of backing out. With only a moment hesitation, she started to rub her clit, adding volume to her carnal noises.

I started to thrust harder, knocking my hips against her pelvic bone – my speed increased as did both of our breathing. It wouldn't be much longer, and if it didn't happen soon I knew she would most likely pass out. It was like playing with fire, and proving to be so very electrifying.

With that thought, Ana started to exclaim her approval and pleasure of the new found depth in my thrusts as she started her umpteenth orgasm of the night. Grabbing her hips with the hand I had held her wrist with, I slammed into her as I came. Slowly, and as gentle as possible I thrusted a couple more times before withdrawing, completely satisfied.

Sliding both arms around her middle, I pulled her back in me. Moulding our bodies together, and drew the sheet up and over us before falling straight into a content sleep.

Some while later I awoke – turning my head to the side I squinted at the blaring time of '3:48am' on the digital clock on our bedside table. I propped myself up on my arm and looked down at the peaceful state of Ana's face. It was one of the most beautiful views in the world, her adorable face striped of any lines of worries or concerns.

She was my life now, my love and my joy. I couldn't wait to make this home ours. We had been her a little less than a month and had almost completely settled in. Although, I wasn't sure we could quite say that we had fully settled in until the baby arrived. Ana's beautiful figure was now sporting quite an impressive baby bump, obvious proof of how heavily pregnant she is. It hadn't slowed out sex life down at all, in some ways I found it a bit of a turn on.

Stroking along the length of her body, over where our baby was growing, I gasped in amazement yet again. I don't think I will ever get use to the knowledge that we have made a life together, one that is growing inside of Ana's womb. It was such a miracle.

But, as amazing and exciting as it was, I was starting to become increasingly anxious about the birth. Ana and I had worked through a sizeable amount of our issues concerning her pregnancy, but I still had some doubts and insecurities. I wasn't sure how I was going to fair as a father, nor was I even sure we would survive this as a couple. I guess only time would tell. Trying to hold onto the fact that it had been lucky that Hyde had not injured the baby during his ruthless attack on Ana helped slightly.

_ERGH_! Even his name still managed to boil my blood to the point where I felt the need to hit something. Hard!

I took a few deep breaths, concentrating on inhaling then exhaling, managing to calm myself somewhat. There was no point getting worked up about it now. It was done, over with. Hyde was no longer an issue and I had Ana safely and securely wrapped in my arms at the moment.

It was about time I talked to Flynn about some of my current concerns regarding Ana's pregnancy. Perhaps he could do something to help with my reoccurring anger towards Hyde as well.

But not tomorrow night, _no_. Ana and I were finally going to try out the new 'Red Room' in our house. Nothing too extreme though due to Ana's current state of being with child, I think I had a fair bit of an idea as to what I had planned for us. Oh and how extremely keen for it I am. Although, somehow I got the feeling that she might be just that bit more excited about the return to the red room then I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guise for the amazing response to this fic! It is extremely encouraging to get such positive feedback as well, and so many follows already! Hopefully this will keep happening. Anyway, just so you know – I uploaded the first chapter late last night and I was dead tired, so I didn't proofread very well. I just resubmitted the chapter, changing bit of it and the order. It's basically the same, just the order of Christian's thoughts flow more and hopefully there aren't too many errors. You aren't obligated to reread, you don't need to if you already read the chapter but feel free too. This chapter won't have much actual smut, but the Red Room scene will feature for the majority of chapter three.  
Review replies will be at the bottom! So enjoy, and please feel free to review – compliments, comments and constructive criticism is all very welcome!**

_**(Christian's pov)**_

After quite some time just watching Ana sleep, I had gotten up to have a shower and retrieve my laptop – moving as quietly as possible to ensure I didn't wake her. Being a CEO of a massive company took more effort than most people knew and I needed to get as much done as possible while I could concentrate. I had an idea that I would most likely end up distracted most of the day. Filled with thoughts of what tonight would entail. Never before had I experienced the feeling of being so consumed by thoughts of someone that I couldn't concentrate on work, but with Ana it happened all too often.

I guess it just ensured that I eased back on my obsessive work habits. I still worked hard, and surely did play hard as well. But my life wasn't as consumed with work as it once had been as I had been not that long ago. Only now with the realisation I had from being in a proper relationship and the way that Ana constantly pushed at my buttons, did I realise how much I crammed into each day.

I worked excessively back then, and when I took a break it would be as a Dom over whichever one of the numerous Subs I had gone through. Sure my sex life was very active for the most part but I hardly slept and I hardly ever had time for anything else.

Now, with Ana by my side I was able to sleep a lot better. I also got to go out and do different things often. I visited my family with increasing regularity, and also Ana's family at times. My life wasn't as focused around work, and I had come to appreciate it for the good thing it is.

It was almost 7, and I noticed that Ana started to stir a fair bit. Moving my laptop off of my lap, I bend down and brushed my lips against hers, bringing her awake. She smiled sweetly up at me, stretching her arms above her heard, before dragging herself up to a sitting position, still with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Morning Mr Grey," she mumbled through a stifled yawn.

"Oh well good morning to you too Mrs Grey, although I think you could lose the sheet," I reached out and dragged down the sheet, hearing a slight moan of reluctance I smiled at her. Placing my lips on hers, I gave my wife a proper kiss good morning as I skimmed my hand over her breasts. Her nipples hardened as they had been doing all throughout her pregnancy due to the heightened sensitivity, making me giggle against her mouth. Leaning down, I stroked the side of her pregnant belly as I planted a kiss on where out unborn baby was.

"And good morning to you baby grey," I whispered. Glancing up at Ana, I noticed her eyes awash with tears.

"Common babe, it's time we got ready for today," nodding her head in agreeance, we headed into the kitchen where we had a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. As Ana headed into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed for work, I went into my study to do some more work. Settling down at my desk, I booted up my computer…_egh, today was going to last forever_.

Looking up after a solid 20 minutes of work, I noticed Ana leaning against the doorframe looking over at me.

(_**Anastasia's pov)**_

Noticing me at the door, Christian closed his laptop and placed it in the case before slinging it over his shoulder. He approach me with an almost prowl like gait. As he stopped before me, I smiled sweetly at him. Reaching up, I placed one hand on his shoulder whilst I looped the other one around his neck. Pressing my lips to his, I started the kiss out as gentle before he took control. Moving his lips against mine, he pushed his body closer as he drew mine even more into him. Not even a breath of wind could pass between out bodies. His kiss demanded more, and more of my mouth until it all became just too much. Leaning back against his firm grip, I drew in a much needed breath.

"Why, Mr Grey. Anyone would think you are deprived of physical attention with a kiss like that," I smirked at him, false innocence glittering in my eye. His only response was to draw my head into his chest, placing his chin on top of my head whilst chuckling. I could feel the vibrations all through his body. Relishing the feel of the vibrations as they travelled throughout his body, I was already regretting having to say the next statement.

"I need to go; I don't want to be late. Won't look good on the record of a future CEO," I told him whilst not moving from my current position. It had taken a lot of pushing from him, but finally I realised it would be futile to fight Christian on the topic of him gifting the publishing house to me on our anniversary. So I just decided to accept it, which of course made him extremely happy.

"Okay babe, you better be going then," He said as he drew away from me. After the incident with Hyde I had become very clinging. Christian of course, knew me extremely well by now, and often had to take charge in situations like this and be the first one to let go, as I didn't seem to be able to most times. It wasn't that I was oblivious to the fact, kind of the opposite in fact – I could feel myself do it, and tried to fight against it. But once I was in an embrace like that, my rational senses just shut down.

We walked side by side, down the hallway into the garage where Taylor and Sawyer were already waiting for us.

The promise, "I'll see you tonight after work," came out of him in such a deep, husky tone that my body instantly responded, I felt the heat start too pool in my lower body. Oh how I was looking forward to our 'christening' of the new Red Room. Leaning down, he gave me a quick peck on the cheeks before we parted ways to our separate cars.

Hoping in the driver's seat of the car, I turned to smile good morning to Sawyer. I hadn't fought against Christian when he demanded that I was always to have a form of security with me at all times, yet again after the Hyde incident.

My morning would exist of an interview at 10am with a new author we were signing up. We were to discuss the contract he would be signing for Grey's Publishing House to buy the copyright for all seven books in the series of crime novels that he had sent in a proposal. Only the first manuscript was complete, but the other six where completely planned out – including a couple of sample chapters for half of them. They were absolutely excellent, I wasn't into crime novels but these were absolutely amazing. They also had a kick arse romance story in them.

Before I knew it, the interview was over and it was time for eat. I got Sawyer to come to lunch with me at a cute little café down the street from the building. After we had finished, I used the rest of the afternoon to concentrate solely on the loose ends that would need to be tied up before I went on maternity leave at the end of the month. There wasn't a lot that I needed to do before going on leave as if they needed me, I would only be a phone call away. But I wanted to make everything as easy as possible for those that were set to be covering my workload during my time off.

It hit 5pm, time to go home!

The drive seemed to take forever, I am sure Sawyer could tell that I was impatient. I was continuously drumming my fingers against the steering wheel. A couple of times he looked over at me nervously, but never once voicing any concern or questioning me. As I pulled in, it didn't escape my notice that Christians car was already parked in his usual spot in the garage.

I practically jumped out of the car, waiting just long enough to make sure the car was locked after Sawyer exited his seat. I took off at a fast pace, dumping the car keys and my business case on the table I went in search of Christian. Locating him in the bedroom, standing there with damp hair and his towel rapped loosely around his hips. I dropped my gaze all the way down the length of his body, before slowly returning my eyes to look directly into his. He was smirking at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Red Room, Sir?" I asked in a mock demure voice. He openly chuckled now.

"Be there in 5 minutes," came his command before he walked off in the direction of the red room. I quickly entered the bathroom to prepare. I quickly brushed my hair out from the tight bun I had put it in for work, then stripped off and dressed myself in a robe.

I took off down the hall with a bounce in my step, entering the now unlocked room. Closing the door softly, I hung my robe on the hook that had been placed on the back of the door just for that purpose.

I had resumed my position just in time as I heard Christian enter the room. His bare feet and jean clad legs briefly passed my point of vision as he walked behind me. The feeling of his fingers running through my hair as he began to braid the long strands was a welcomed feeling. It had been too long since we had come in here, and I was absolutely aching for it. This session was going to be about pleasure, both his and mine.

When we had moved in a few weeks ago the room wasn't finished being set up, as Christian and I wanted to do all of that ourselves. That way we could trust we were the only ones that really knew about the room and I also would know everything that was in there. It was very similar to the one back as Escala, only slight changes to where things were located.

His hands left my hair, signalling that he had finished braiding it. Anticipation seeped its way down my legs in moist trails. I had not worn panties in this time, saving the hassle of having them ripped from my body in a matter of minutes. Instead I was completely naked, kneeling in 'the position'.

"Get up. Follow me," he commanded. Christian's Dom side was back in action, and how I had missed him. Keeping my head bowed, I followed him to where the bed was located. Oh, how I was looking forward to this.

**Review replies, as promised! (: **

**aabc, caprincessinco04, love life laugh, samcarter1980 : **Thank you, hope you enjoyed the newest update!

**Fefe3**: Thank you so much! It's my first time ever writing from a male's point of view in anything, but I love Christian so much I wanted to try out being in his head ;) But thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come!

**Lovewriter19:**__Thank you for your lovely comments, also for the comment about proofreading. I've gone back and fixed it as much as possible. I think I was a bit to eager to post this chapter up before I fell asleep that I didn't really proofread at all – I will endeavour to commit to it fully each time from now!

**lisalilac: **Thank you! I'm hoping for it to be happy and loving for the most part, I will put a bit of drama in it to keep it interesting, but not consistently – with a baby on the way I am sure their lives will be full of enough complications with the adjustment to an additional member of the family!

**Also a thank you to the guest reviewers – that was the first ever smut/sex scene that I have written, so all the positivity towards it is absolutely great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again thank you for the reviews, it means so much to me. I'm only 2 chapters in and I already have more followers to this story and reviews then I anticipated. So here comes the Red Room chapter – so be warned of the smuttiness. I hadn't ever written anything with smut in it before now, and this will be my first go of a bdsm type scene, so keep that in mind when reviewing.  
Keep the reviews coming, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**(**_**Christian's pov**_**) **

_She is so ready for this!_

"Mrs Grey, we won't be doing anything that we haven't done before, but you remember the safe words right?" I didn't feel the need for tonight to be about exploring new ground, for either of us. I just wanted it to be enjoyable, and the best way to ensure that was to go with what we had both enjoyed before in our old Red Room – oh and at times outside.

"Yellow and Red, Sir," I smiled at her reply, _perfect, as always._

"Stay," I barked out the command as she stood directly in front of the bed. I moved off to the cabinet of toys, on top I had already set out the objects we were going to be using tonight -I picked up the luna beads and our favourite grey tie. Turning around to return to her, I notice she was in the exact position I had left her - her delectable body displayed in all of its naked glory. I noticed straight away that she had chosen not to wear any underwear, and instantly I had responded. I thought that I was already hard enough in anticipation, but my body seemed to always surprise me when it comes to Ana.

I was glad that she had come to look forward to our 'kinky fuckery'. We had a conversation about it not long before we had moved in, I was when we decided together we would create our new Red Room. I had developed a strong liking for vanilla, and she had come to actually look forward to our sexual adventures. I knew that it would take a lot of adjusting for her from the start, but now we had both formed a healthy (or perhaps overactive, depending on your view point) sex life that suited both of us. One that consisted of a mixture of flavours.

Strolling back to her, I slung the tie over my shoulder and held the beads up to her mouth. Instant recognition flared in her beautiful eyes as she opened her mouth without hesitation. I needn't command her as to what to do; instead I just popped each one into her mouth. I watched as she moved them around in her mouth. Deciding that they would be lubricated well enough, I tugged on her lip so that I could retrieve the beads.

"Turn around and bend over. Grab your ankles," I instructed. She did as I said, widening her stance so that I would have better access to place the beads into her. One by one, I took my time entering them into her. With each bead, an involuntary moan was extracted from her. Stepping back, I took a moment to admire her exposed womanhood. _Mmm, _not long now and I will be inside her again_. _

"You can stand up again now but stay with your back to me" I watched as she slowly straightened herself, standing ready for my next command.

"Hands Mrs Grey," I said, not so much a request, rather an order. Obliging, her arms reached back, placing them dead centre at her spine. Smirking to myself, I took the tie from my shoulder and wrapped it around her wrists, securing both of her arms together. Being satisfied with the binding, I turned her yet again to face me. I trailed my hand down the skin of her kneck, over her breast – stopping just long enough to tweak her nipple slightly, before continuing my torturous trail down to her folds. Slipping my fingers in slightly, teasing her by rubbing her clit just a little before retracting my hand again.

I stepped back from her and proceeded to strip off my faded 'Red Room' jeans. My chest swelling with male pride as I saw Ana's gaze drop. Her eyes darkened with increased desire as I felt her gaze travel over my proud erection. I could already tell from earlier that she was going to be extremely ready by the time I finally entered her, and but now I was sure she was going to be drenched. _Oh, sooo nice_.

Sitting down, I tapped my hand against my knee, signalling that she was to assume the position for a spanking. It wasn't going to be hard, as we had already discussed that this session would be about mutual pleasure. She hadn't done anything to warrant a 'punishment', and from previous times, it was highly evident that she enjoyed a spanking whilst the luna beads were inside her.

Once Ana's body settled across my lap, I wrapped one of my legs over her so that she wouldn't slip. I started kneading her skin in preparation - drawing back my hand, I started her spanking. It was only just hard enough to evoke a grunt from Ana on the contact of our skin. After about a dozen hits, her skin had taken on the desired pinkish tinge and it was evident that she was teetering on the edge of coming.

Swiftly, I pulled the beads out of her, sending her spiralling down into an orgasm. Spinning her body so that she was straddling me, I slammed up and into her as she was still caught in the grips of her climax. Not giving her much time to recover, I began to thrust up into her, using my tight grip on her hips to help move her on me.

"Take over Ana, please," I grunted out as I drew her head down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss against mine.

**(**_**Anastasia's pov**_**)**

Hearing Christian's plead; I braced my legs as best I could on either side of his thighs and began to move myself. If it wasn't for his hands holding my hips I probably wouldn't be able to stay on him. My hands being tied behind my back always made me reliant on his control of my body in most situations, especially in our current one. His grip loosened slightly; although his thrusts didn't relent, I was able to control the speed and depth of each movement between each of our bodies more.

Rising up and down, my moans of pleasure were answered with his own. It gave me such a trill hearing his moans of approval – sometimes I hated it when he blocked my hearing with music. I could hardly stand not being able to hear him; I wasn't able to tell if he liked it. But this way I knew for sure he was enjoying it as much as I was.

As I quickened my pace against him, the thrusts connected harder and deeper. Letting out a scream, I ceased movement and collapsed against his chest as I was caught in the overwhelming sensations of my climax. This never got old. In fact I was sure my orgasms were, at times, more intense than a couple of months ago. Being pregnant had also made me over sensitive.

"Oh, no Mrs Grey – I am not done yet," I felt Christian's breath against my ear. As the spasming of my muscles began to slow, I felt him move below me - lifting me up and off of his lap. I was placed in between his legs, which he had just opened enough to fit me there.

"I want you to use your mouth and make me come," he stated, looking deeply into my eyes with such desire. I knew that he had planned this, wanting to come in this exact way. Lowering myself before him, I rested settled with my legs folded beneath me as I felt his hands come down onto my shoulders. I grasped him around the base and began to move my hand along his length. Never taking my eyes away from him, I lowered my head and drew him into my mouth. I could taste myself on him, and strangely it didn't turn me off.

Swivelling my tongue around him, I waited until he groaned and threw his head back before letting my eyes flutter closed. I kept continued with a mix of different movements and pressures against him. It didn't take long before he imbedded his hands into my hair. Making sure I had him as deep as possible into my mouth, he shouted out as he came. I slid my mouth off of him, and looking up I caught his eye again as I licked my lips. He grunted in response before standing me up to undo the binding. I heard him throw the rope down on the bed before he lifted me up and cradled me in his arms as though I weighed nothing. I was suddenly so tired.

"To bed, Mrs Grey. You need your sleep" Laughing at his over masculine behaviour, I wrapped my arms around his neck before resting my head against his chest and dozing off before we had even exited the room. Oh what a fantastic time we had christening our new Red Room.


End file.
